


秦城雪

by herbyear



Category: Political RPF, 水表 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbyear/pseuds/herbyear
Summary: “孤笠复胡言，独赏秦城雪”
Kudos: 3





	秦城雪

**Author's Note:**

> 突然想起来ao3没传，补一下

-

谢远坐在办公室里，冬天的屋子里开足了暖气，鼻腔里干干的惹得他不时想喝水，一旁警卫员在关门，长长的走廊上空空如也，他突然想起快要过年了，很多人走的早，来来往往的就只剩下了他一个人。

警卫员把枸杞水端过来放桌子上，谢远伸手探了一下发现还有点烫就没急着喝，他站起来要出去走走，警卫员说外头有些冷，谢远想了想，用温和的声音对年青的警卫员说:“没关系，我身体还行。”

警卫员看多了谢远的笑容，但此时此刻，却意味不太分明。谢远如果出去了，在这个万家万户张灯结彩的日子里，他就会看到北京城里的飘雪。白色的像碎纸片一样的纷纷扬扬落下来，但是握在手里就化了，细碎的像是没有存在过。

谢远看过很多的雪，在陕北的时候冬天下雪他缩在窑洞里给家人写信，坐在火炕上手却是冰的，冻的通红还开裂，一旁的村民给他送来冻疮膏他小心地抹了，但手里的笔怎么也握不住，哆哆嗦嗦地艰难写下一字一句，他写“父亲启”，信却到不了目的地，他写“姊姊亲启”，回信却收到惊天霹雳，最后他颤抖着写“二哥亲启”

二哥亲启

他从他人口中听闻傅春生去了广州，他想广州是不下雪的，不冷挺好的，又过了几天他们说傅春生被抓回了北京，这个时候他想北京是什么样子的呢？

没有了暖烘烘的屋子，或许还下着雪，他们都尚且流落到这步田地，何况傅春生？他可能连冻疮膏都没有。

他写，二哥亲启。

千言万语最后化作简单的问候，他不喜欢写太过华丽的辞藻，傅春生也不爱看。

那时候窑洞外的雪啊，纷纷扬扬，大的压在人肩膀上，像是要把脊梁压弯。红色的窗花在寒风中瑟瑟发抖，晃着谢远的眼睛。

他问傅春生北京下雪了吗？他在陕西很好，起码没人打骂，固然内心孤苦愤懑但不至于受虐待，他视劳动如锻炼。他这样宽慰傅春生，也宽慰自己，不知傅春生看到的时候心里是什么滋味，他只管写。

十七八岁的年纪，哪里想的了那么多，换成普通孩子也不过是跳脱些，谢远却要忍住满腔的委屈去安慰一个隔着十万八千里的人，因为承了二哥这个名字，他显得格外认真。

每当下雪的时候他总会想起几十年前在窑洞里写信的样子。那是一年的终结，那是他在年末的时候向亲人报告这一年做了些什么。他从村镇级一路报上来，最后却丢了那个一直倾听他的二哥。

警卫员让他早早进屋暖和，不然容易冻坏了。他感受着发凉的后背点头允许了，转过身子之前又看了几眼雪花。

又到了一年的终结，他又要做报告了。

这次的倾听者里依然不会有傅春生，他无比清楚。

警卫员把文件给他装好，他说他再看一眼就回去。掀开文件封皮第一页，反腐报告的大字跳进眼睛里。

他慢慢地翻，看的无比仔细，警卫员发现他盯了一页许久，好奇地慢慢凑过去看，发现密密麻麻的字字句句都写得是傅春生。

他听说过传言，傅春生是被谢远打成阶下囚的，因为陈年旧恨，因为政治迫害，但是他一直埋在心里没有说出来过，也从不问。

谢远缓缓抬起头看着年轻的警卫员，问他:“你也很入迷啊，看来反腐对你来说也是一件大事。”

警卫员开心地回道:“是啊，大贪官可是人人都要打的！这个傅春生也是罪有应得，听说他在秦城身体不好，这应该就是恶有恶报......”

谢远静静地听着，他不打算解释。警卫员却自己安静了下来，他跟傅春生素未谋面，这样突然评论不免给人留下不好的印象，想到这里他止住了嘴。

谢远问他:“你去过秦城吗？”

随后又自己回答自己:“啊，你是新来的，还没去过。”

警卫员一直对秦城有些好奇，包括对这些高高在上的领导人好奇。他们这些当兵的不免总被人倾诉倒苦水:“搞政治的那都是看不见的子弹，打你身上，不死不休。”

王与王的战争才不死不休。但是人与人不免有点感情吧，抱着这样念头的小警卫员一直不太信那些话，他感觉谢远温情还凛然，踏实又肯规划，就像个普通人一样，开心和不开心都那么明显。

就算是传闻中的那样，他打倒傅春生也算是除贪官为民除害啊。

妖魔化政治家，是当代人的罪行之一。小警卫想。

谢远让他明天跟自己一起去一趟秦城，警卫员看了看天气预报说明天还会下雪要多穿一些衣服，谢远摸摸自己身上的棉衣扭头对警卫员笑道:“你放心，秦城不冷。”

傅春生在秦城，不会被人暗算，不会吃不饱穿不暖，不会在凄风冷雨中前进，也不会在寒冷的雪里写字读书。

秦城不冷，床铺都是软的。

秦城不冷，下雪的时候还会发手套。

秦城不冷，谢远想见他都可以见到。

可是他知道，对于傅春生来说，秦城冷极了，无时无刻不在下雪，白色的世界里他看不到一点色彩。傅春生的余生永远在那样的大雪里埋葬。

在那样的大雪里，傅春生茕茕孑立又踽踽独行。

仿佛曾经大连沿岸的海雾一般拔地而起，经久不散，没有边界。雾里风大，送来谢远的声音

他说，二哥亲启。

就这样，傅春生的余生，都在秦城的雪里。

孤笠复胡言，独赏秦城雪。

警卫员陪谢远走出屋子，谢远腋下夹着文件袋，他不戴眼镜的时候视力不是特别好，耳边忽然隐隐约约听到身后传来傅春生的声音，在叫他的名字

“谢远。”

他突然一下脚下踩空，跌跌撞撞往前几步，冲进了风雪里，所幸被警卫员一把拉住。他情不自禁地扭头叫出一声“二哥”

然而没有人回答他。

声音空荡荡地飘远，在空气中打了几个弯就彻底消失不见，那个声音只是他的幻听，一切都是他自己在骗自己，所有的事情都恍如昨日，却又好像从未经历，只有小警卫员疑惑的表情在他的面前显露无遗提醒他现实如此。

远处的门口似乎挂上了红色的灯笼，把白色的雪地照的有些淡红色，明亮地给他一通坦途。军人的身姿笔直，在阴影里站成了颗松树，空无一人的走廊里风送来凄厉的道别。

五十多年前，他和傅春生曾经穿过北京城的夜晚，在烛火中共同庆祝新年，那个时候傅春生打着红色的灯笼，他围着围巾在寒风中哈气。雪花落在少年人的头发上，没有化，亮晶晶的。

裹糖人的老爷爷还没收摊，傅春生知道谢远喜欢吃甜的，就偷偷用一点米换了一个糖人，他站在谢远的身后想给他一个惊喜，于是叫他的名字

“谢远。”


End file.
